


Une année merveilleuse

by MlleCurly



Category: Salut les geeks
Genre: M/M, Pandrof, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 13:46:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16368743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MlleCurly/pseuds/MlleCurly
Summary: Ces dernier temps, Maître Panda est comme attiré par le Prof... Mais aux yeux de ce dernier, il semble invisible... Peut importe, après tout, il n'a pas le temps de penser à ça ! Noël approche, il est plus sage pour lui de préparer cette fêtes qui se déroulera comme chaque année en compagnie de toute sa famille ! Quel bonheur ! Mais, un événement inattendu va venir le perturber...





	Une année merveilleuse

.  
.  
Coucou ! Ça va ? Moi super !

Alors, je revient en ce jour de 25 décembre avec un OS pandrof ! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire !

Sinon, comment ce passe votre Noël ? Moi j'ai eu mes cadeaux hier et je suis comblé ! *^*

Un kigurumi Panda, un BD sur le visiteur du futur, un livre sur le visiteurs du futur, trois BD joueur du grenier, deux dvd (le hobbit 3 *^* et souvenir de Marnie), un CD et aussi le livre de Bruce :D

Bref ! J'espère que vous passez un bon Noël, et que vous êtes gâté ! :)

Merci a Annaëlle pour la correction de ce chapitre *^*

.  
.  
.

Bonne lecture !

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Une année merveilleuse

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Une grande agitation régnait dans la maison des Sommet, en ce jour de 19 décembre.

Noël était dans quelques jours, et aucun des membres de la famille n'avait pensé à organiser les préparatifs pour cette soirée ! Ils aimaient beaucoup Noël, c'était une des seules périodes de l'année ou ils étaient tous réunis sans se disputer, à s'offrir des cadeaux et à rigoler tous ensemble.

Maître Panda était dans sa chambre, les sourcils froncé, l'air grave, faisant les cents pas. Qu'est ce qui pourrait bien faire plaisir à ses proches ?

Pour le Geek, c'était vite vu ! Un jeu vidéo lui conviendrait. Mais il en avait tellement, comment faire pour ne pas tomber sur quelque chose qu'il avait déjà ?

Il avait l'attention d'offrir de nouveaux habits au Hippie, et un roman à la Fille.

Choisir un cadeau au Patron n'était pas une mince affaire, qu'est ce qu'un criminel comme lui pourrait bien vouloir ? L'ursidé eut une grimace, de dégoût, en pensant à une idée de cadeau pour son « frère ». Il est plus sage, songea-t-il, de lui offrir une bouteille d'alcool.

Il avait décidé d'offrir un appareil photo à son créateur, pour remplacer celui que le Geek avait cassé, par mégarde.

Voilà !

Le compte y était !

Il avait trouvé des idées de cadeaux pour tout le monde ! Le Maître soupira de soulagement et se laissa tomber sur le lit, la dure tâche des présents étant enfin terminée !

Vraiment ?

Pourtant, il ressentit la désagréable impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose…. Ou quelqu'un…

Avait-il réellement trouvé des idées de cadeau pour tout le monde ?

Non.

Il manquait quelqu'un… mais qui ?

Le Prof ! Comment avait-il pu l'oublier ?!

Le Panda se frappa la tête et soupira de désespoir. Il ne connaissait rien sur le Prof, comment pouvait-il deviner ce qu'il aimait ?

L'ursidé eut une teinte cramoisie en pensant au beau scientifique.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il était comme attiré par le Prof. Le jeune homme aux lunettes l'intéressait beaucoup. Il était mystérieux, discret et distant. Le Maître adorait ça, et il souhaitait, au plus profond de lui, apprendre à le connaître.

Le scientifique ne quittait plus les pensées de l'ursidé depuis un certain temps. Le Maître pensait à lui le jour comme la nuit. Maître Panda aurait adoré que le Prof le remarque, mais à ses yeux, il semblait rester invisible…

Un sourire malicieux vint fleurir les lèvres du Panda. Le Prof aimait la science, non ?

Il allait lui acheter un livre ! Un livre intéressant, avec beaucoup d'informations, d'explications et de renseignements sur pleins de choses, qui valait la peine qu'on s'intéresse à elles !

Avec ce cadeau minutieusement réfléchi, le Maître espérait inconsciemment attirer l'attention du jeune homme…

Voilà ! La boucle était bouclée ! Il ne restait plus qu'à acheter les cadeaux !

Ça y est, le grand jour était enfin arrivé.

Toute la famille était réunie au salon, en train de déballer leurs cadeaux.

Maître Panda regarda le Geek avec amusement. Ce dernier ouvrait ses cadeaux avec les yeux étincelant de joie. Il était adorable, et leur fête de Noël ne serait rien sans son âme d'enfant.

L'ursidé, le sourire aux lèvres, entreprit d'ouvrir les présents que ses proches lui avaient offerts. La Fille lui avait offert un nouveau kigurumi, le Geek un MP3, le Hippie un disque de reggae, le Patron un livre, sur l'histoire de la musique, à travers les années, et Mathieu des oreillettes.

Il remercia chaleureusement sa famille et, alors qu'il croyait avoir ouvert tous ses cadeaux, le Prof arriva avec un paquet. Il le lui tendit, et bégaya, les joues teintées de rouge :

« T-tiens Maître, c'est pour toi, je ne savais pas trop ce que tu voulais.. Alors je t'ai pris ça. »

Le Panda rougis légèrement et ouvrit le paquet que lui tendait le jeune homme.

C'était un micro. Un micro de très bonne qualité, qui avait dû coûter cher.

L'ursidé sourit, ravi de son cadeau !

« Merci Prof ! C'est super !

-De rien. »

Le scientifique lui accorda un sourire chaleureux.

Le Panda lui sourit, et lui tendit, à son tour, le cadeau qu'il lui avait acheté.

Il rougit, violemment, quand ses mains effleurèrent celles du Prof, tandis que ce dernier saisissait le paquet qu'il lui tendait.

« M-merci. » répondit le scientifique.

Le Panda lui accorda un sourire confiant avant d'être interpellé par Mathieu.

« Maître ? Tu peux venir m'aider en cuisine ?

-J'arrive ! »

L'ursidé partit rejoindre son créateur, laissant le Prof seul. Le reste de la soirée se déroula sans encombre, et dans la bonne humeur.

Maître Panda, heureux comme jamais, ne remarqua pas un seul instant que le Prof le fixait, en rougissant.

À la fin de la soirée, tous les habitants de la maison se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit, avant de monter se coucher dans leurs chambres respectives. Maître Panda allait faire de même, lorsqu'il senti quelqu'un lui saisir l'épaule. Il se retourna et se retrouva face au Prof. Ce dernier rougissait légèrement, et le Maître ne pût que le trouver absolument adorable.

« Merci Maître, p-pour le livre que tu m'as offert, il est vraiment très intéressant ! »

Le Panda sourit.

« De… de rien, je ne savais pas ce que tu voulais, puis je me suis souvenu que tu aimais la science, alors j'ai choisi de prendre ce livre. »

Le scientifique affichait un petit sourire en coin, ce qui le rendait absolument désirable.

« Tu as très bon goût !

-Merci… »

Le Maître et le Prof se sourirent, alors qu'un silence confortable s'installait, entre eux.

Le scientifique observa attentivement le Panda, et se surpris à le trouver d'une extrême beauté. Le chanteur l'intriguait énormément. Il était calme, réservé et attentionné. Le Prof aurait adoré faire sa connaissance, apprendre à mieux le connaître, mais il était trop timide.

Combien de temps restèrent-ils comme ça, à se regarder dans les yeux, sans un mot ?

Personne n'aurait su le dire, eux encore moins.

Les minutes défilaient, le temps passait, dans un silence presque religieux, mais aucun d'eux ne souhaitaient rompre leur échange visuel. Puis, quelque chose arriva…

Le Maître ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui se passait. Il eut juste le temps de sentir une légère pression sur ses lèvres. Cela ne dura pas longtemps, juste l'histoire de quelques secondes. Quand le Panda rouvrit les yeux, qu'il avait instinctivement fermés, il vit le Prof, rouge Jusqu'aux oreilles, s'éloignant de lui.

Quoi ?

Le Prof l'avait embrassé ?

« Je… Désolé Maître, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris… »

Honteux, Prof partit, sans rajouter un mot, laissant le Panda bouche ouverte. Stupéfait.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ça !

Il effleura ses lèvres du bout des doigts. Ce baiser avait été court, mais pas désagréable. Des tonnes de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête.

Pourquoi le Prof l'avait-il embrassé ? Pulsion ou réelle envie ? Qu'est-ce que lui-même ressentait ? Était-il amoureux ? L'ursidé était totalement déboussolé ! Son cœur battait la chamade, il avait chaud, et son visage était cramoisi. Un drôle de sentiment envahissait son être. Un sentiment qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien…

Le Prof de son côté était choqué !

Qu'est ce qui lui avait pris ?!

Il n'avait pas su se contrôler et avait embrassé le Panda !

Pourquoi ?

Qu'avait-il de si attirant ?! Le Prof lui-même, ne savait pas ce qu'il trouvait à ce charmant animal ! Peut-être était-ce ses beau yeux bleu, ou son magnifique sourire…

le Prof se frappa le front. Il n'avait pas le droit de penser ça ! Lui, qui aurait tant voulu faire la connaissance du Maître, venait de tout gâcher ! À quoi pensait-il ? C'était impossible que le Panda l'aime !

Le Prof du s'assoir sur le lit, sa tête le faisait souffrir à cause d'une palette d'émotion différente qui prenait par de son corps, il n'était pas malade, il savait ce qu'il avait…

Les jours suivants se déroulèrent normalement, hormis le fait que le Prof et le Panda s'évitaient.

Ils ne s'adressaient plus la parole, plus un seul regard. Ce n'était pas par fierté, mais par peur. Ils ne savaient pas quoi dire, et chacun redoutait la réaction de l'autre.

Après la fête de Noël, le Nouvel An arriva.

Encore une fois, toute la famille était réunie.

Mais le bonheur du Maître était incomplet… Il avait beaucoup réfléchit, et avait réalisé qu'il aimait beaucoup le Prof… peut être même trop à son goût…

Il était prêt à tenter l'aventure avec lui.

Il chercha le scientifique du regard, et le trouva, dans un coin du salon, avec un verre de champagne dans la main.

Décidé, le Panda marcha dans sa direction et se posta devant lui. Le Prof fut surpris de voir l'ursidé avec cet air de détermination sur le visage, et rougit violemment, gêné de se retrouver face au chanteur.

« M-maître, je… je suis désolé de ce que j'ai fais, je….

-Tu m'aimes ? »

Quoi ? Le Prof ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait…. Incertain, et sous le choc de la question, il bégaya :

« Non, je… je ne sais pas…. Je crois que… oui, enfin je suppose… »

Le scientifique ne savait pas quoi répondre, son esprit savant malmené par la question soudaine de l'ursidé. Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance, car le Maître lui coupa presque immédiatement le parole, se fichant visiblement de sa réponse.

« Tais toi et embrasse moi ! »

Le Prof, toujours aussi perdu, se retrouva vite contre le Panda, ses lèvres emprisonné dans les siennes.

Le jeune homme au lunettes ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait… Est ce que le chanteur venait vraiment de lui saisir la nuque, pour l'embrasser avec une passion non dissimulée ?

Le Prof, au début réticent à l'idée de ce baiser, y avait vite répondu .

Les deux jeune hommes ressentaient une palette d'émotions différente. C'était magique. Jamais ils n'avait ressenti ça avant. Leurs langues dansant entre elles, délicatement et avec toute la douceur du monde, leur procurant milles frissons.

Les deux amoureux se séparèrent et se regardèrent dans les yeux. Le scientifique avait un grand sourire sur le visage.

« Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi.

Derrière eux, leur famille faisait le décompte qui les mèneraient à la nouvel année.

« 3, 2, 1… BONNE ANNÉE ! »

Le Prof et le Panda se regardèrent en souriant.

Ils s'aimaient.

Plus jamais ils ne seraient seul.

L'année commençait de façon merveilleuse !

.  
.  
.

Voilà ! J'espère que cet OS vous a plus, et merci d'avoir prit le temps de le lire ! :D

N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir ! :)

Passez encore une fois un bon Noël, et à la prochaine ! :D

Licorne et amour *^*  
.  
.


End file.
